


A Trip to the Beach

by TeddysHoney



Series: The Ander-Hummel Family [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Day At The Beach, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney
Summary: Kurt's been waiting for Finn to be old enough to take him to the beach. Now that he's three, they're going. And nothing can stop them!





	A Trip to the Beach

When Finn was three years old, Kurt couldn't wait any longer. He pulled Blaine aside during naptime one rainy afternoon. “We're going to the beach!” he squealed excitedly, hopping up and down and clapping his hands.

“We are?” Blaine asked. He was sure he would remember if he'd agreed to go to the beach.

“Yes!” Kurt exclaimed, getting more excited by the minute. “We said, after Finn was born, that once he was old enough to enjoy the beach, we would go. So we're going next weekend!”

“Um,” Blaine said, not sure how to put this. “It's just that...”

“It's just that what?” Kurt suddenly looked very displeased, and it made Blaine wince.

“It's just that, well, how do you know that Finn would enjoy the beach? And, won't it be a little, um, crowded? I mean, Finn could get snatched and--”

“Finn will not get snatched!” Kurt hissed, turning and marching down the hallway, away from Finn's room. “It's not like we're dropping him off at the beach, Blaine! We'll be there the whole time.” He was huffy now, upset that Blaine was not as overjoyed to take their son to the beach as he was. “And, I know Finn will like the beach because he told me so!” He gave his husband a look that dared him to defy that.

“How did he tell you?” Blaine asked, chuckling. “He knows, like, 500 words or something like that.”

“We were looking at a book, if you must know. And he pointed to a picture of the beach and told me it was pretty.”

“And that's how you know he would enjoy the beach?”

“Yes!” Kurt said, thoroughly irritated now. “But if you don't want to go, we'll just stay home.” He sat down on the couch with a frustrated huff, crossing his arms and refusing to look in Blaine's direction.

Blaine couldn't hide his smile. Kurt was so cute when he was angry. “Kurt,” Blaine tried, sitting down on the couch and wrapping his arms around him. “I'm sorry.” He laid his head on Kurt's shoulder and gave his neck a quick peck. “If you want to take Finn to the beach next weekend, I would love to go.”

“Really?” Kurt asked, softening a little. “I think he would love it, Blaine! Plus, I already bought the two of you matching swim trunks.” An embarrassed smile lit up his face for a moment.

“You bought us matching swim trunks?” Blaine didn't hide his smile this time. “That's the cutest thing I've ever heard.” He gave Kurt a big smooch on the cheek.

“I couldn't resist! They're so cute! Navy blue with little crabs on them,” he said, uncrossing his arms. “They'll be here on Monday.”

“What beach are we going to then?” Blaine asked, sitting up.

“Um, I thought we could go to that one in Queens. Fort Something-or-other.”

Blaine leaned in close. “Fort Something-or-other it is,” he said before capturing Kurt's lips in a passionate kiss.

The following Saturday, Kurt spent the morning hustling around the house, packing a bag for their beach adventure. He had awakened early that morning, too excited about their trip to sleep, and he'd been going non-stop ever since. 

Blaine was amazed. Kurt could get excited about things and did frequently. But today, he was almost as excited as Blaine normally was, talking a mile a minute, running around frantically, and constantly talking to himself. “Okay. You need to take a break,” Blaine finally told his husband after he'd run back and forth to their bathroom three times in less than a minute. “Finn is going to wake up soon, and you'll get him all riled up.”

“I'm just so glad we're doing this!” Kurt said, taking a seat next to Blaine on the bed, his foot tapping rapidly against the floor.

“So am I,” Blaine assured him. “But Finn will have fun, even if everything isn't perfect.”

As if summoned by some magical force, they heard over the baby monitor a soft, “Papaaaaa!”

“He's up!” Kurt exclaimed, jumping off of the bed. “I don't have everything packed yet!” And he was off like a light, running around again, throwing things into the beach bag. 

Blaine shook his head, watching his husband for a moment before getting out of bed and padding down the hall to their son's room. When he peeked inside, he could see Finn sitting up, his stuffed dragon held tightly in his arms as he looked at the door. “Morning, sunshine,” Blaine said, coming into the room.

“Daddy!” Finn squealed, hopping onto his knees and bouncing excitedly! “Hi!”

“Hi, bud,” Blaine said, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Did you have a good sleep?”

Finn nodded. “Uh huh! I dreamed 'bout a dragon! Rawr!” He waved the stuff dragon in Daddy's face, growling.

“That sounds like an awesome dream,” Daddy agreed, pulling the little boy onto his lap and giving him a kiss. “Should we get dressed for the beach?”

“Yeah!” Finn cheered, hopping off of Daddy's lap and running to the closet. He threw the door open, looking up at his clothes for a moment before suddenly turning around. “Daddy?” he asked. “What you wear to da beach?”

Daddy chuckled. “I think Papa has something picked out for us to wear. Should we go see what it is?”

“Yeah!” Finn cheered again, already rushing to the door. “Papa will make us look fab'lous!”

Blaine grinned as he followed along behind the toddler, watching as he hurried down the hallway calling, “Papaaaa! What we wear to the beach, Papaaaa?”

“There's my sweet little boy,” Kurt said, emerging from their bedroom. He had taken a few deep breaths and was trying to slow down so he didn't rile Finn up. He reached out his arms, and Finn ran into them, laughing when Papa whirled him around in the air. “Did Daddy tell you that I picked out something for your to wear to the beach?” he asked, patting the little boy's tummy.

“Uh huh! I wanna look fab'lous!”

“Let's go see it, then,” Kurt said, heading back into their bedroom. “You and Daddy are going to look fabulous.” 

When they arrived, Kurt had three outfits laid out on the bed. Two were identical, and Papa pointed to them saying, “That's for you and Daddy.”

Finn wiggled to get down, and Kurt let him. The little boy marched up to the side of the bed and looked critically at the clothes. He must have decided that he liked them, because he turned around with a huge smile on his face. “Thanks, Papa,” he said, giving him another hug. “But what you wear?”

Kurt gestured to the other outfit on the bed. “That one's for me.”

“It's not like mine an' Daddy's,” Finn pointed out.

“Nope! I wanted you two to wear something special.”

Finn looked like he was going to say something else, but Daddy swooped in, scooping the boy up and dangling him upside down. “Daddy! Pu' me down!” he begged between giggles. When that didn't help, he cried, “Papa! Help!”

Kurt picked up his outfit from the bed and walked toward the door. “You two get changed,” he said, grinning at them. “I'll have breakfast ready when you're done.” And with that, he flounced out of the room, leaving his son to fend for himself.

Blaine did eventually put Finn down and helped the little boy to get dressed for their trip. Once they were both dressed in their matching outfits, Blaine grabbed Finn's hand, and they walked out to the kitchen together.

Kurt was just setting their plates down on the table as they came in. He looked up at them, beaming. They made such an adorable sight in their tangerine shirts and navy blue swim trunks. With Finn's dark hair, he looked just like a miniature version of his father. “Perfect. You look perfect,” Kurt told them with a little clap. “Let's eat so we can leave. We don't want the beach to get too crowded.”

Quickly, they ate their food, answering Finn's questions about what they would do on the beach. He had such an active imagination, wondering if they would see any dinosaurs or find any dinosaur eggs when they built their sandcastles.

Finally, they were ready to go, and Kurt bustled their son out the door and into the car. Blaine grabbed a hat from the rack by the door, plopping it on his head.

“What's that for?” Kurt asked, taking in the white fedora his husband wore.

“I just thought it looked cute,” Blaine told him with a smirk.

“You already looked cute.”

“And now I'm even cuter.”

Kurt swatted playfully at his arm before going around the car and climbing into the passenger seat of their car. “Ready?” he asked, turning around to look at Finn.

“Ready!” Finn said, clutching his dinosaur to his chest. “Go to da beach!”


End file.
